1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an expandable pull rod of the luggage, and more particularly to the arresting members of the expandable pull rod of the luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional luggage is generally provided with an expandable pull rod to facilitate the moving of the luggage on the surface by a traveler. However, the expandable pull rod of the conventional luggage is defective in design because it is not provided with means to enable the expandable pull rod to be adjusted in length with precision. In other words, the conventional luggage expandable pull rod cannot be securely located after it has been adjusted in length.
Taiwanese Patent Serial Number 90201421 also discloses arresting members of an expandable pull rod. This disclosure comprises a first arresting member, and a second arresting member which is rather complicated in construction and is therefore not cost-effective. In addition, the second arresting member is excessively long such that the overall length of the pull rod frame must be increased accordingly.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a luggage with an expandable pull rod which can be accurately adjusted in length.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a luggage with a pull rod frame comprising a first arresting member, and a second arresting member which is simple in construction and can be economically made.
The foregoing objectives, features and functions of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention in reference to the accompanying drawings.